wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Proofs of Shows/Movies Pictures
Blue's Clues: Magenta's Messages instead of Baby Bird and the 2nd clue from the scene where joe looks at the clue at the window, we see her blood and she was fallen apart. her name, the word "Arrow", and the blue word "paw print" takes it's place. he says "where's the clue?" 100 times until speeds up in the 10th time. it does that 10 times on the 10s place. he gets cut and dies. Lady and the Tramp (1955) the spaghetti scene now has oooooo instead of lady. as the spaghetti goes to touch oooooh and tramp, he then screams making it spill. oooooh chases it. goes to outer space to mars where we see chip n dale trying to catch him but ends up going to the filmstrip where the caterpillar from a bugs life comes and does the same action to the mcdonalds commercial of a bugs life. Supermariologan: Inside Jeffy joy is died when he makes jeffy wake up so anger touches and kiss to make him come to life but changes to go animate. jeffy is very mad and says "Uh". he destroys the world. Abadas - Camera when the camera comes to ben's book, it burns and their styles turn into the stage 2 styles with the cake at stake intro playing (there's points now). 2 memes (crash and the banana from peanut butter jelly time walks in. gus and peck walk in with 3 einstein pals characters having a tea party. the wall of scary logos (ala CCG88 intro) come in. the year (2012) fades in and the caravan from the episode caravan falls from the 1st 2 in 2012. ben dies. another lady and the tramp sproof - stitch and the tramp (2001) TBA a lego movie sproof - the lego SML Movie (1999) on the unikitty scene, they teleports to the airplane and zooms out to reveal a white background with ollie, moon, cheff pee pee and mario. a BFB 10 Sproof: BFB 10: Enter the Eddsworld (3012) instead of the battle for nothing intro, it starts with a white background with a black i on a red background. the lamp from the pixar logo with the lamp painted black with a yellow light comes to the i. firey stands on the i. 4 and x walks in. pin from bfdia 5 comes in rolling to the i. the cake falls down. edd from eddsworld holding a cat walks in. jeffy comes in and x and four (XFOHV) come in with coiny on top of 4. cake comes in with pen and coiny throws the screen gems s. a numberblocks S2 E10 Episode Sproof: Ten (2018) at the end, the hands come back, with the red finger very big and long. then, ten's white stuff turn red. 10 puts a tigger and pooh and a musical too dvd out of her 9th block. then, the DVD grows and moves out of her hand. 10 then faces to the left and her hands are up. then, Lumpy and Pooh fall out of the DVD and gets hurt. Category:Logo Sproofs Category:Disney Category:SML Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Numberblocks Category:Alphablocks